Tarot Warning
by Witchisis
Summary: Let the Tarot reveal the course of your future.


Lina Ng gazed around the stores, looking at the colorful fabrics. The place was filled with outfits and she was happily trying them on to find the suitable costume for the dance.

'Think this would do well? It's quite cheap too.' Serene Ang, Lina's best friend retorted, pressing the black corset and black pants onto her body, admiring herself in the mirror. Lina studied the outfit for a moment then nodded, 'It should but I really like this red bottom, since there will be red spotlights casting over us as we dance and; it goes well with the black top.' She replied, holding up the red mini skirt.

Being the dance leaders, Lina and Serene were responsible to shop for costumes for the dance held in the Esplanade. They had practiced hard and were nervous of the interschool competition.

When Serene was paying for the outfits and making orders for four more sets of costumes, Lina walked up to another store, where she saw a red crystal pendant with a small silver snake coiled around it. The red crystal twinkled at her and a sudden longing sensation felt her. It seemed to call out to her; a need. Mesmerized by the charmed pendant, she bought it, thinking it would go well with her costume.

Tired and hungry, the two friends decided to head off to the nearest fast food restaurant. As they were walking around Chinatown, they came to a corner of a building and saw a small shop named, '_Madame Katherine's Tarot Reading and Library'_.

Serene peered through the glass window, but all she saw was a small store lit with candles and heavily stacked with books. Out of curiosity, she pulled a surprised Lina into the store. The door ranged when they entered and a heavy scent of lavender hit their nostrils.

'Hey, why are we in here?' Lina asked, rubbing her nose at the smell, the surprise look still pasted across her face. 'To read your future.' Serene replied, gazing around the room excitedly. 'Huh? What ever for?' asked Lina, shocked. Serene smiled and turned to Lina, who was standing beside her, 'For the dance, silly. Don't you want to know what we can do to win the competition?' said Serene, her gaze back to the store, scanning around the dim room.

Thinking her friend was joking, Lina looked around the store. It looked eerie but at the same moment it felt sacred and silently, the scent and the candles' glow made her grew comfortable. She brushed her fingers across the ancient books, squinting in the dim light to read its title.

A tiny bell tinkled and a woman walked out from behind a dark curtain. Lina and Serene turned to her immediately, surprised. The woman smiled warmly and held out her hand.

'Welcome to my store, I am Madame Katherine.' She took their hands and shook it. They told her their names as she led them behind the curtain, into a small room of two chairs and a table.

Pulling back the chair, she asked, 'Who will be doing the reading? Do sit here please.' Without an answer, she sat on the opposite chair, pulling out a medium sized black velvet pouch. Lina sat on the chair and looked down at the pouch then at the lady nervously.

Madam Katherine opened the pouch and took out a deck of card, placing it on the table. She sat quietly and shut her eyes for a moment, as her fingers caressed her cards. As soon as she shut it, she opened them and stared straight into Lina's eyes with her intense grey eyes, taking her off guarded. Then the warm smile, slowly spread across her tanned skin. She collected the cards, shuffled it then placed it in front of Lina and told her to shuffle it.

'Think of the question you are seeking and concentrate on it. Let the card feel your energy and stop when you feel you should. Close your eyes if you must. Cut the cards into four piles and place three across and one above them.' she explained, gesturing across the table.

Lina did as she was told, closing her eyes and concentrating on the question as she invoked the nervousness, excitement and determination she felt for the upcoming competition. Her hands took its' own toll and stopped shuffling. She opened her eyes and cut the deck into four piles, facing down.

Madame Katherine looked at her and explained, 'The first card indicates what's on hand,' she reached towards the cards and turned it facing up, a slow smile forming on her lips as she gazed at the picture, of a lady with angel-like wings, standing near a river. 'This is the card of Temperance. This card shows of the inner you. You are a gentle person, full of love and respect. You look forward to help others and walk with harmony and balance.'

She turned over the card on the second pile. 'This is your past influence. Eight of wand, reversed. Someone in your past used to jump into a conclusion without facts, creating disputes and disagreements.' She explained.

'The third card is of things to be pondered upon. Ten of swords. You feared off letting down someone or some people.' She picked up the last card and stared at it. The intense concentration was replaced by a sheer of fear and surprise. She looked up at Lina and exclaimed, 'The death card. Whatever or whomever your question was about is not good. A change will occur in your life. I do not know if this may bring downfall to you but please do be careful.'

The reader looked at Lina curiously and asked her to draw another card. She pulled the High priestess card. A look of bewilderment crossed across the physics' face as she began to tell the girl that she needed to be weary of a deep magick that would surround her until she fulfilled the task that was predicted in the earlier card, 'My dear, you have touched a sacred object and the chain of this magick can not be broken.'

She then looked up at Lina, sadly. 'You should look into the nature of the Goddess for you have her divine spark otherwise you wouldn't have been given this task.'

Shocked, Lina nodded in agreement, paid for the reading and left the store. The friends were shaken by her words but they dismissed it as business tricks.

Serene stood in the dressing room, anxiously waiting for Lina. All of the other members were nervously practicing their dance, as they keep glancing at the entrance waiting for Lina to make her appearance. Serene looked at the clock, it was getting late and Lina is still not in sight, 'Where is she?' she mumbled to herself, as she shifted from one foot to another.

Linda was still in her bedroom. She was late and she knew Serene was going to be mad at her. She rushed across her room grabbing her bag and stuffing in her purse and all those things she needed. She looked up at the mirror one last time, checking her fitting costume. Her hands slid down to her bare neck and she remembered the pendant she bought. She rummaged through the drawer and found it. She wore it around her neck and admired herself in the mirror.

Just then, the room grew cold and she felt a cold air brushed across her arm. She looked over her shoulder, clutching her arm, where the cool air brushed passed her. Her room window was locked and it was impossible for the room temperature to pick up a sudden coolness. She turned back to the mirror and gasped. There right behind her stood a beautiful woman. Her long golden hair was flowing around her, her face paled. She looked at Lina with a sad, longing eyes. Lina opened her mouth to scream but then everything went black.

'Fajarians,you are next. Get ready.' advised the instructor. He turned away towards the other groups, checking his list. Lina was still not in sight and they were to perform next. She let out a huge sigh and turned to her members. 'Look guys, Lina is still not here, but we can work this out okay. Let's concentrate on performing and let's do our best.' They cheered for a moment and stood in a line nervously, waiting to be called forward onto the stage.

'Next we have Fajarians' Fallen Angels from Fajar Secondary School. Give it up to them!' A round of applause boomed in the theater hall as everyone clapped and cheered. Serene and her friends entered the stage, taking in the place. The music started and they dance to the hip hop beat.

In the middle of the song, the lights went out and the music stopped. A droning silent hung in the hall. Then a sudden beat vibrated around and the red spot light casts in the center of the dark stage. A lady appeared, her golden costume shining under the light. Her dark hair was plaited with golden streams twisted around it. She moved forward, as smoke arises around her.

A deep sad chant started to appear and the girl dance to it, swaying her hips. She moved gracefully, like a snake. Her every motion had a deep sad and longing movement to it. She raised her arms and head, looking at the sky with teary eyes, like she was worshipping the night. She circled around the stage, stopped, raised her arm, and then circled again, swaying her body as she did so. Those who knew her gasped, for it was Lina Ang, dancing in a sacred dance, mesmerizing everyone. They sat with their mouth wide open and a look of bewilderment in their eyes.

Then the music stopped and the surprise look turned to look of wonder and excitement. Everyone burst into an applause and the lights turned on. Lina, as if awaken from a deep sleep, looked down from the stage, her heart beating with shock and fear. The last thing she remembered was seeing the lady in the mirror. How did she get here?

Confused, she ran behind the stage and saw the shocking look of her friends. 'How could you dance that beautifully? I knew you since we were kids. You never showed any interest in belly dancing and this was more than belly dancing. You looked like you were crying out to something.' Serene stared at Lina, searching for an answer but she only saw the same confusion and shocking look that she had.

Lina has no idea how she was wearing a costume she never had or how she got to the stage or how she was able to dance delicately. Her hands ran around her chest and the pendant was gone. Just then a familiar breeze blew passed her and a whispery voice whispered into her ears, 'Thank you.' Lina fainted.

She saw herself walking in a trance-like manner in a desert. A beautiful lady stood there smiling at her. Lina gasped. This was the lady that appeared in the mirror. She was looking much more beautiful, her aura enlightening the dim dessert. Her silky hair was flowing around her in an absent breeze. The dress was the outfit that Lina had worn earlier. She looked around, like waking up from the trance but before she could faint again, the woman held her arm, gently.

'Do not be afraid.' she whispered, her voice floating across the air, the same voice that thanked her. Lina trembled, fear and panic overtaking her. The warm smile that lit up her face seems to calm her down a little as she gaze for answers.

'I came to thank you. That was the dance I needed to seek forgiveness from the Goddess,' she paused, 'My name is A'isha. I was a dancer in Egypt, long time ago and as a dancer, it is my responsibility to dedicate my life to the Goddess. But I committed a sin as I was in love with a prince of a different tribe; an enemy.' Her tears flowed and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Finding the courage, Lina spoke, 'Why was it a sin? Because the prince was supposed to be your enemy?'

'Yes but also because dancers are to dedicate their heart and soul to the Goddess. It is a must that we take the dance steps with a pure heart to the Goddess. I know I was at wrong and was on my way to the temple of the Goddess but I was killed by my people who found out about my love.' she sobbed, her face cringing in pain as she remembered the faithful incident.

She looked back into Lina with her sad soulful eyes, holding out the pendant. 'This is mine, the pendant to indicate my faithfulness to the Goddess. It was stolen from me but I cursed myself to not rest in peace until I am able to dedicate one last dance to the Goddess, to seek forgiveness.' She paused, smiling at Lina. 'It was you who helped me and now I can rest in peace. Thank you.'

Taking Lina's hand, she opened her palm and placed the pendant within. 'This is my gift to you, for giving me a chance to finally find peace. Think of me and wear this pendant and your dance shall always prosper. My blessings are with you along with the Goddess.' She said.

Lina nodded and felt her grip dropped. Before she could reply, she felt herself being sucked into blankness and she awoke, sweating on her bed, with her friends surrounding her.

'Lina! What happened?' they asked in total surprise.

Clutching the pendant tightly in her palm, she grinned and replied, 'We've won!'


End file.
